


Perpétuo

by fernandesjulia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affairs, Angst, Carta, F/M, Infidelidade, Infidelity, Judgment, Letters, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-War, Sad Ending, Secret Relationship, Snacisa, Snacissa, Trials, Tristeza, julgamento
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fernandesjulia/pseuds/fernandesjulia
Summary: A caminho de seu julgamento, Narcisa Malfoy escreve o que talvez seja sua última carta. Através de pergaminho e tinta, ela derrama seus maiores arrependimentos, segredos e seu amor secreto por Severo Snape.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Narcissa Black Malfoy & Severus Snape, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape
Kudos: 2





	Perpétuo

**Author's Note:**

> Nada relacionado ao universo de Harry Potter me pertence, porém, essa fanfic aqui é de minha total autoria e sua cópia e/ou reprodução resulta plágio.
> 
> Essa história também está postada nos sites Nyah, Wattpad, Spirit e FF.net.

“Wiltshire, 19 de janeiro de 1999.

Curioso leitor,

Não sei para quem escrevo além de mim mesma. Não acho que alguém se interessaria a ler essas linhas, não consigo pensar em ninguém que se preocuparia com uma carta de uma mulher desinteressante como eu. Não posso pensar em ninguém, exceto uma pessoa verdadeiramente curiosa, que mesmo que não entenda nada do que direi aqui, jamais conseguiria largar esses pergaminhos sem antes terminá-los.

Caminharei dentro de trinta minutos para meu julgamento. Pude aguardá-lo em domicílio, com a pulseira monitoradora do Ministério em meu punho esquerdo. Mas não pense que isso tornou tudo menos difícil. Estou sozinha aqui, completamente solitária dentro dessa fortaleza imperial que é a Mansão Malfoy. Meu marido foi sentenciado à Azkaban três meses atrás e meu filho – que foi condenado a pagar uma gorda indenização, além de realizar trabalho comunitário – se diz assombrado pela casa em que nasceu e foi criado e deixou-me para se mudar para Yorkshire.

Não posso culpar Draco. Na verdade, jamais o faria. Entendo o que ele sente pois também me sinto oprimida pela gaiola que essa casa se tornou. Essas paredes fortificadas e o jardim colossal me prendem há muito mais tempo do que carrego essa pulseira em meu braço, os móveis, quadros e fotos me perseguem desde muito antes da queda do Lorde das Trevas.

Como eu ia dizendo, irei me encaminhar para o Ministério da Magia dentro de alguns minutos. Ou melhor, serei encaminhava pela equipe de aurores até a Suprema Corte dos Bruxos para ser julgada pelos meus crimes de omissão e associação às trevas. Não sei se voltarei para casa – se ainda posso chamá-la assim. Na verdade, não sei ao menos se sairei de lá, a não ser para ir para Azkaban.

Não me farei de santa, isso tampouco é do meu feitio. Meus pais, um Black e uma Rosier – membros antigos dos Sagrados Vinte e Oito -, fizeram um trabalho eficiente em passar seus ideais puristas para suas filhas. Ou não tão eficiente, na verdade.

Tenho uma teoria de que há um gene recessivo que ronda a família Black, um gene raro que se apresenta unicamente naqueles que são o ponto fora da curva naquela família. Sirius teria nascido com esse gene, escancarado em sua personalidade desde muito novo. Andrômeda também.

Andrômeda tinha treze anos quando confrontou nossos pais pela primeira vez. Lembro-me da sua voz firme e postura dura, muito estranhas para uma adolescente. Lembro-me, também, do tapa forte que nossa mãe desferiu em seu rosto delicado. Não houve uma única lágrima, nem mesmo um gemido, apenas uma careta de dor. Andy sempre foi a mais forte de nós três. Mais forte, até mesmo, do que Bellatrix, que sempre foi uma menina assustada e arrogante que tentava esconder suas inseguranças atrás de uma imagem de louca.

A bofetada foi o suficiente para manter Andy quieta. Ficou calada por anos. Um silêncio tão grande que rondava até mesmo a mesa de jantar durante as refeições, inclusive aquelas regadas por conversas e vinho. A quietude se rompeu, ironicamente, com um silencioso grito de rebeldia: um pequeno bilhete de despedida sobre o colchão frio de sua cama em uma noite de 1969.

Contudo, o tapa não foi o suficiente para calar as ideias de Andy. Na época daquele confronto, eu tinha nove anos, e aqueles dizeres, tão diferentes do que me fora ensinado, ecoaram na minha cabeça juvenil por muito tempo. ‘Rebata ódio com ódio e verão o mundo em chamas’, minha irmã tinha dito. ‘Não deveríamos ter aprendido algo com os alemães?’

Aquilo reverberou em minha mente por um longo tempo, mas a dúvida e medo me impediram de questionar o que me fora ensinado. Conforme cresci – e com o silêncio daquela que era o ponto fora da curva na minha família -, as perguntas foram empurradas para um canto esquecido em minha mente. Afinal, se Andrômeda estivesse certa, mamãe não teria a punido. Se estivesse certa, não teria se calado.

Então me casei com o rapaz bruxo mais cobiçado do Reino Unido, e não minto quando digo que realmente amei Lúcio. Tivemos o casamento dos sonhos, uma cerimônia lindíssima. Eu estava feliz, eu era feliz. Olhava para a aliança em meu dedo e suspirava, realizada. E mesmo nos anos difíceis que se seguiram, em que foram muitas as tentativas de engravidar contra três abortos espontâneos sofridos, Lúcio fielmente esteve ao meu lado, me apoiando e amando. Em 1980 finalmente veio a grande notícia, e em junho do ano seguinte, Draco nasceu: lindo, forte e saudável. Éramos a família perfeita e realmente nos sentíamos dessa forma. Não sei quando foi que tudo começou a desmoronar.

Me lembro que as coisas com Lúcio esfriaram gradativamente. A maternidade me consumia muito tempo e energia. Meu marido questionou se não seria melhor contratarmos uma babá, ou até mesmo uma ama de leite, e tomei aquilo como uma afronta gigantesca. Ele achava que eu não era capaz de criar meu próprio filho? Ele me julgava metida e arrogante demais para me negar amamentar a minha cria? Foi nossa primeira briga, das feias. Lúcio dormiu em um dos quartos de hóspedes naquela noite.

Então gradativamente as coisas começaram a se desajuntar. Não passávamos mais tanto tempo juntos, não nos beijávamos com tanto ardor, raramente fazíamos amor. Eu passava meu tempo integral com Draco e Lúcio estava sempre trabalhando, até chegar com um perfume doce grudado em seu corpo. Chorei muito e por muitas noites, até ter coragem para confrontá-lo. Apesar de tudo, tenho que admirar a honestidade que ele sempre teve comigo, e foi assim que me confessou sua infidelidade. Estranhamente, a despeito das noites insones que passei aos prantos, a confissão não me doeu tanto quanto achei que deveria. Aos poucos eu apenas não me importava mais.

Ainda assim, nós tentamos. Ele não me traiu mais, e sei que é verdade. Mas não foi o bastante; o dano já tinha sido feito. O divórcio em nenhum momento foi cogitado por nós. Fomos dois adultos criados em famílias muito rígidas e conservadoras, um divórcio seria um escândalo sem precedentes; além disso, os meus sogros já não gostavam muito de mim. Uma separação apenas agravaria tudo e eu ainda correria o risco de ter meu filho tirado de mim. E, de todas essas coisas, essa era a que eu jamais poderia permitir que acontecesse.

Draco sempre foi meu tudo. Estive muito encantada com Lúcio durante o início do casamento e pensava não existir amor maior do que aquele que eu sentia por aquele homem de cabelos loiros, mas eu estava incrivelmente enganada. Meu filho é a única pessoa que me faria mover Céu e Inferno por ele. Eu mataria e morreria por aquele garoto – que já não era mais um menino. Aqueles olhos cinzentos, tão parecidos com os meus, me traziam um calor e aconchego que jamais serei capaz de pôr em palavras. É algo totalmente inominável. Sinto saudades dele. Ele ainda vem me visitar às vezes, mas não é a mesma coisa. Ele está sempre distante, e reconheço que pequei e muito na criação do meu filho.

Foi naquela mesma época, após a traição de Lúcio, que conheci Snape. Não consigo me recordar dele em meus anos em Hogwarts. Muito provavelmente eu estava preocupada com meus N.O.M.s, e consequentemente com meus N.I.E.M.s, para notar o calouro da Sonserina. Foi Lúcio, que era monitor da Casa, que enxergou potencial no jovem mestiço que era um pequeno prodígio em Poções e Artes das Trevas. Foi Lúcio também que o arrastou até a saia do Lorde das Trevas.

Snape se tornou um espião para o Lorde dentro de Hogwarts, e é claro que meu marido viu muita vantagem nisso. Então começou a se aproximar do jovem professor de Poções, e assim Snape era uma imagem constante em todas as festas na mansão e entre o bolo de cartas que Lúcio recebia frequentemente.

Era uma tarde nublada de agosto quando tudo começou. Snape foi até a mansão, porém, Lúcio não estava. Por educação, convidei-o para entrar e aguardar pelo meu marido. Pelo pouco que eu conhecia do comportamento dele, não esperava que aceitasse o convite, mas assim ele o fez. Os elfos prepararam chá e bolos, Draco brincava sobre o tapete em frente à lareira.

Não sei explicar direito. A conversa com Severo simplesmente fluía sem nenhum esforço, e acho que aquele homem era capaz de conversar sobre qualquer assunto. E aquela estranha amizade que surgiu naquela tarde me trouxe de volta os velhos questionamentos deixados por Andrômeda.

Sou uma Black e logo depois me tornei uma Malfoy. Estive rodeada de puristas a minha vida inteira, e acredito que Severo foi o primeiro mestiço que realmente olhei nos olhos e troquei palavras de igual para igual. Meu primeiro ímpeto foi curiosidade para entender por que meu marido estava tão interessado naquele professor pobre e sem sangue puro. Trocamos três frases e entendi o fascínio de Lúcio: Snape era inimaginavelmente cativante. Mas não por que era engraçado ou gentil. Longe disso. Severo era interessante justamente pela sua aura misteriosa e aquela sobrancelha teimosa que arqueava a cada dez segundos.

Ironicamente, Snape foi a pessoa em que confiei para levantar as ideias deixadas pela minha irmã, pois eu queria entender a visão de um bruxo mestiço que tinha a Marca Negra cravada no antebraço. Ele me disse que a primeira e mais constante imagem que teve de um trouxa fora de seu pai, um homem agressivo e repulsivo. Sua mãe, uma Prince também criada por puristas – os Prince faziam parte dos Sagrados Vinte e Oito -, parecia estar constantemente arrependida do casamento, e destilava sobre o marido seus preconceitos enraizados.

Snape foi a primeira pessoa que realmente notou me sede por conhecimento e foi ele que me trouxe os primeiros livros de História e Sociologia. Ele me instigava a estudar e questionar cada vez mais, e trocávamos cartas e mais cartas sobre aqueles assuntos. Há um ditado sobre conquistar uma pessoa pela barriga. Gosto de dizer que Snape me conquistou pelo cérebro, muito antes do coração.

O que começou a me deixar mais confusa em meus estudos foi que tudo apontava para um lado completamente contrário ao que me fora ensinado, completamente oposto aos princípios do Lorde das Trevas. Teria eu nascido também com aquele gene e ele apenas teria demorado a se manifestar? Por que Snape, um comensal espião, me fazia questionar o que sempre me foi dito que não deveria ser questionado?

Demorou dois anos de estudos até que eu realmente entendesse o objetivo dele. Snape não acreditava naquelas falácias, pelo menos não mais. E eu também não. O conhecimento nos tirou completamente do escuro, talvez um pouco tarde demais. Ainda assim, Severo, secretamente, voltou-se contra o Lorde das Trevas e trabalhou ao lado de Dumbledore até o fim de sua vida. Eu, infelizmente, não pude fazer muita coisa estando presa ao laço que me prendia a Lúcio.

Foi o conhecimento que rompeu a treva que havia em nós que trouxe à tona o sentimento mais iluminado que existe. O ano era 1988. Eu e Severo estávamos bebendo vinho na cozinha, conversando sobre minhas novas descobertas literárias – estava muito interessada em literatura russa, uma das favoritas dele – enquanto desfrutávamos dos aperitivos feitos pelos elfos. Não houve aquela troca de olhares intensa nem a lenta tensão sexual crescendo entre nós. Havia apenas o torpor do vinho, e ele me beijou repentinamente.

Quando se afastou, deixando-me sem ar e com as bochechas pintadas de vermelho, não fez grande caso do que tinha acabado de acontecer. Não houve justificativas, ou tentativas de fuga, nem ninguém se fez de rogado. Severo apenas deu aquele sorriso de canto ridículo e continuou a conversa como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Contudo, a manhã seguinte chegou e com ela, a sobriedade. A lembrança do beijo me atormentou por dias e dias. Me senti culpada por ter cometido o mesmo erro que meu marido, o mesmo erro que sentenciou nosso casamento ao fracasso, ainda mais quando ele havia se arrependido e prometido jamais pecar daquela forma novamente – promessa que, como já disse, sei que ele cumpriu. Mas senti-me ainda mais culpada pelo fato de não me arrepender em momento algum. Sentia-me culpada, na verdade, por não ter beijado Severo ainda mais.

Foi dessa forma que me vi adentrando os portões de Hogwarts em uma tarde de sábado – acho que foi um sábado, não me lembro com clareza – e seguindo para os aposentos de Snape. Contei à McGonagall que estava passando para entregar algo a pedido de Lúcio, mesmo sabendo do perigo que era a possibilidade de meu marido ser questionado sobre isso eventualmente. Algo me diz que Minerva não comprou minha desculpa. Vi algo estranho em seus olhos e o sorriso que me deu ao indicar os aposentos de Snape soava muito mais travesso do que gentil.

Passei a tarde inteira e parte da noite nos aposentos dele. Na cama, no chuveiro, sofá e até mesmo sobre a escrivaninha. Severo possuía um jeito de me fazer sentir linda, poderosa e indecente que me tirava completamente do eixo. Não existia nada mais blasfemo do que a maneira como me venerava em nosso prazer. Não existia nada mais sagrado do que o encontro de nossos quadris, como a correnteza que bate contra as rochas. A mesma correnteza que me arrebatou, fazendo-me prisioneira dos olhos negros.

Era tudo fácil, apesar de complicado ao mesmo tempo. Severo tinha consciência de que eu não poderia simplesmente dar as costas para o meu casamento da mesma forma que eu entendia que ele precisava preservar seu papel como espião duplo. Nunca cobramos esse tipo de coisa um do outro, mas eram incontáveis as vezes em que nos sentíamos presos em nossa mentira, em que precisávamos inventar histórias para encobrir nosso caso. As coisas mais simples se tornavam as mais difíceis. Viver na mentira era uma constante provação, e sempre me perguntei como Severo conseguia viver em volto de tantas inverdades.

Nos afastamos de maneira gradativa, ironicamente da mesma forma que eu e Lúcio. Com o ingresso de Harry Potter em Hogwarts, os deveres de Severo eram muitos, e tudo piorou com o retorno do Lorde das Trevas. Me vi inserida no meu maior pesadelo. Após ter rompido com as amarras que me foram dadas desde tenra infância, reviver aquilo de novo era uma tortura. E tudo piorou quando Lúcio foi preso após a Batalha do Ministério.

Sempre soube como Voldemort era interessado nas mentes mais jovens. Eram mais fáceis de serem aliciadas, manipuladas e, principalmente, aterrorizadas. A maior parte de seus atuais seguidores eram filhos dos primeiros Comensais da Morte, os pioneiros que lambiam as botas daquele que na época ainda tinha aparência de Tom Riddle. Então sempre estive consciente de que mais cedo ou mais tarde estaria interessado que Draco se unisse a eles. Porém, sempre pensei que poderia me preparar melhor para esse momento, que poderia arranjar alguma maneira para afastar meu filho daquilo tudo. Não foi o que aconteceu.

Draco foi obrigado a receber a Marca Negra sob ameaça de que seríamos todos mortos. O Lorde das Trevas estava disposto a nos punir pelos erros de Lúcio. A leoa materna que há dentro de mim me deu forças para enfrentar o próprio Lorde Voldemort, e como não poderia deixar de ser diferente, fui recebida com _Cruciatus_ e outros feitiços de tortura. Só me restava uma única pessoa com quem contar, aquele que sei que sempre poderia me virar quando a tempestade batesse à minha janela.

Eu esperava que nosso reencontro pudesse ser cheio de desejo e saudade, apesar das mazelas que me atingiam. Não consegui livrar Bellatrix de meus calcanhares e a odiei por ter induzido Severo a fazer o Voto Perpétuo. Ele protegeria Draco mesmo que eu jamais tivesse pedido, ainda assim pôs sua vida à prova não apenas para desestabilizar a arrogância da minha irmã, mas também para me mostrar que todo o sentimento ainda estava ali, que ele morreria para proteger meu filho.

Ainda pude ser amada por ele uma última vez antes da grande Batalha de Hogwarts. Ele já estava ciente do que aconteceria, embora tenha me mantido em plena ignorância por medo. Medo de que eu tentasse impedi-lo de se entregar, medo de me ver afundada em sofrimento. Apenas descobri que estava morto quando fui levada pela primeira vez pelos aurores. Eles pareciam sentir certa alegria naquilo. Harry Potter ainda não havia revelado a fundo sobre as lembranças deixadas por Snape.

Estou me sentindo triste como nunca estive antes. Me sinto perdida e sem esperanças. Ainda tenho uma mísera força, motivada pelos olhos do meu único menino, e por Draco lutarei até o fim pela minha liberdade. Mas confesso que seria demasiadamente estranho retornar à minha vida sem Lúcio e, principalmente, sem Severo.

Ainda posso ver a cicatriz deixada pelo Voto em minha mão que nos manteve magicamente ligados pelos meses que antecederam sua morte, mas que definitivamente não foi o começo de nossa conexão. Essa marca me lembra que o Voto não foi a única coisa perpétua que fizemos. O sentimento que nos envolvia ainda resistirá por eras e eras, assim como um fóssil. Nossas energias pairarão sobre nossos restos, provando a existência de uma magia desconhecida tanto por trouxas quanto por bruxos. Não falo sobre amor. Falo sobre algo muito além disso, muito aquém da alegria e dor que nosso romance caótico nos causou. Falo sobre nós.

Nós seremos eternos, Severo. Sei disso.

Com sinceridade,

Narcisa.”

**Author's Note:**

> A ideia dessa oneshot em formato de carta pipocou na minha cabeça durante uma noite insone, o que é engraçado porque tenho muita facilidade para dormir. Me inspirei também na canção "Há de Ser", dos cantores Jorge Vercillo e Milton Nascimento. 
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado de mais uma Snacisa minha (apesar dessa ter uma abordagem bem diferente). Já adianto que no comecinho do ano que vem trarei uma fic Snape/Narcisa mais longa, ok? Beijão!


End file.
